


Never Been More Sure

by blueninjasharpshooter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Never Have I Ever, New Year's Eve, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Party Games, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueninjasharpshooter/pseuds/blueninjasharpshooter
Summary: Lance has never kissed anybody on New Year's, Keith has never kissed anyone in general. They fix that.





	Never Been More Sure

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone had a great 2018 and will have an even better 2019. Happy New Year's everybody!

A New Year’s Eve party. Shiro told him he didn’t have to go. In fact, Shiro had told Keith that he wouldn’t be forced to attend before he actually gave away any details regarding what he’d be attending. Shiro knew Keith well, he wouldn’t force his poor brother to go to a college party if he didn’t want to.

Keith hated parties, always had. They were too loud, crowded to the point that you were almost always touching someone and you were always expected to talk to people you barely knew. Keith sometimes struggled to have normal conversations with the people closest to him, so small talk with strangers? Yeah, no thanks.

Also hangovers. Hangovers are the  _ worst.  _

So, when Shiro invited him to his annual New Year’s Eve party, Keith was ready to decline, as he did every other time Shiro invited him to a party. But then, Shiro told him Lance was going to be there and Keith had agreed immediately. 

Now he’s standing in the corner of Shiro’s living room, clinging to his second beer bottle of the night and dodging everyone who dared to approach him. 

He’d managed to only talk to four people so far. First, he talked to two of Shiro’s close friends that his older brother had insisted he needed to meet. They were nice girls, two British exchange students who’d been dating for a year and dreamed of owning five cats. 

When they left to go mingle, he talked to Shiro for a solid five minutes before his brother got whooshed away to the kitchen to deal with a quote-unquote ‘oopsie’. As well as Shiro’s fiancé, Adam, who had chatted with him for a little bit about his classes. 

That was good, he was comfortable with those people. As for everybody else, please fuck off.

Keith took a swig of his beer and glanced around the crowded room. There were two couples in the room. One of them was the two British girls he’d met earlier. They were peacefully cuddled up on the floor, watching the tv to see what was happening down at Time Square. The other couple was on the couch, aggressively making out and moaning so loudly that you could hear it over the music. 

Next to them was an old friend from high school, Ryan Kinkade. He was fast asleep and completely unaware of the small group that had gathered around him to watch James Griffin draw dicks on his face with a sharpie. Then, of course, there were a few people dancing around the room some in pairs, some in larger groups, others completely by themselves. 

Keith really couldn’t care less for all those people right now though. The only person he really wanted to see was the one that was the entire reason he’d showed up in the first place. 

The party had started over an hour ago, and Lance still hadn’t bothered to show up. Keith knew the idiot was all about being fashionably late or whatever, but this was getting ridiculous. 

He was both angry and worried. 

Angry because he knew for a fact that he wouldn’t be moping around alone in the corner if Lance was here. No, Lance would have insisted on staying by his side all night because despite how antisocial Keith could be, Lance knew Keith hated being alone.

Worried because even if Lance usually did show up late, it was only by 15 minutes max. An hour was very out of character. Keith couldn’t help but wonder if Lance had gotten hurt along the or maybe something bad had happened at home, his abuela hasn’t been doing to great lately so maybe-

“Keith!” Someone shouted, snapping Keith out of his spiral. He glanced up quickly to see who had called his name and smiled in relief when he saw that it was Lance. Then internally panicked because it was _ Lance.  _

Lance, who was currently wearing the army green jacket he wore every day that Keith wanted to steal so badly because by now it was probably drenched in Lance's sent. Lance, whose baby blue eyes were lit up and sparkling in the dim lit room. Lance, who looked like he'd just woken up from a nap with the mess of curls that stood out on his head. Lance, whose smile could easily light up any room and brighten Keith's day on command. Lance, who was Keith's best friend since high school. Lance, who Keith was hopelessly in love with.

“Hey.” He responded lamely. 

“You alright, man? You’re looking a little red.” Lance worried. He placed the back of his hand carefully across Keith’s forehead to check for high temperature. Keith felt his face go three shades darker at the attention he was receiving. 

“Oh, no I’m fine.” He responded quickly, pushing Lance’s hand away from his face. “It’s probably just the alcohol.” He gestured weekly to the beer that he was still cradling in his hand. (It wasn’t the alcohol.)

“Oh beer! I could use one of those right about now.” Lance said. Then, without warning, he yanked Keith’s beer out of his grasp and drank it all down in one go. 

“Dude!” Keith yelled. “I was going to drink that!” As childish as it may seem, he was internally freaking out about the fact that he and Lance had  _ basically _ just shared an indirect kiss. 

“Oops,” Lance said, unapologetically. Keith glared at him.

“Relax, Keith,” Lance said, he swung his arm around Keith's shoulders and tugged the slightly shorter boy closer to him. “We’ll just go get some new ones.” 

Keith sighed as he was forced to follow Lance towards the kitchen. 

“Hey, Lance?” He asked after a moment. Lance turns his head to look at him and waits for Keith to continue. “Why were you late?”

Lance’s eyes widened dramatically at the question. Keith can see Lance’s cheeks begin to redden, even as the Cuban boy turns away to hide his face away. “I- I couldn’t decide what to wear?” He finally coughs out, though it comes out as more of a question than a response. 

“And you said ‘fuck it, I’ll just stick to the classics’ in the end?” Keith asks teasingly. It was a good choice of outfit. Anything would have been. Lance could have shown up in a clown costume and he’d still be the hottest person in the room.

“Whatever,” says Lance as he shoves Keith’s face away from his, making sure to keep his other arm around Keith’s shoulders. Keith hadn’t even realized he’d gotten that close, to begin with. Which was bad, because it raised the possibility of him accidentally doing it again.

The kitchen was less crowded than the living room had been, but there were still a fair amount of people in it. For fuck sakes, his brother still watches Teletubbies how the hell did he manage to have these many friends?

“I don’t even recognize some of these people, they’re probably just here for the booze,” Lance whispered directly into his ear, shivers ran down Keith's spine. Lance was so close, if Keith simply turned his head, they would basically be kissing.

“Haha, yeah,” Keith responds, internally hoping that that was an okay answer, he was way too busy focusing on Lance’s hot breath against his skin to hear the actual words leaving his mouth. 

“You two don’t look drunk enough,” someone commented from in front of them, making them both jump, and Lance to remove his hand from around Keith’s shoulders. That someone? Matthew Holt. It was easy to tell that the other man was drunk, his words were slurred together and his breath reeked of alcohol. “Here,” He said with a grunt, shoving a  bottle of beer towards each of them. 

Keith took it with ease, and carefully removed the cap with the help of the kitchen counter. Lance didn’t even try to open his beer himself, just handed it over to Keith and let him do the hard work. 

“Thanks, Matt!” Lance called out to the drunk man. He was already on the other side of the kitchen and probably couldn’t hear them over the deafening music, but it was the thought that counts. 

“Alright, c’mon samurai. Let’s go back to our corner and play ‘Judge the Drunks’.” Keith didn't protest as Lance grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the kitchen.

They walked back to the living room, fully expecting to be greeted by the same arrangement they had left it in. With the couple making out and the people dancing around, instead, everyone was seated quietly in a circle. When the two boys stepped through the entrance, all eyes were on them.

It was a little creepy, having that many unfamiliar eyes on you at once. Keith had no way to tell why they were looking at him. Did he do something? What’s going on? They’d only been staring for twenty or so seconds but it was still enough to make him uncomfortable. He could feel himself leaning closer to Lance for comfort. Lance, bless him, caught on quickly to Keith’s discomfort and wrapped a protective arm around Keith’s waist.

“Lance! Keith! We’re playing Never Have I Ever! Come join us!” Pidge yelled from her spot in the circle, causing everyone's eyes to dart towards her instead. Thank god. 

“Alright! Count me in!” Lance yelled from beside him. Damnit, Keith had been hoping he’d say no and they could just sit and talk by themselves but nope, of course, that didn’t happen. Lance actually liked parties, Keith reminded himself. He loved the mix of music, the crowds of dancing drunks, the shitty games.

“You in, samurai?” Lance asked, looking down at Keith with a certain softness in his eyes that made his insides  _ melt.  _ Keith gaped at him like a fish. Did he want to play? No, not at all. But was he going to? Just for the chance to sit next to Lance and possibly lean against him and blame it on how he was either tired, tipsy or both? Yes, absolutely. 

Wherever Lance went, Keith was sure to follow.

Lance squeezed his waist and shot him another one of his million-dollar smiles when Keith nodded yes. They walked closer towards the circle and squeezed their way between James Griffin and a newly awake Ryan Kinkade.

“Alright here are the rules,” Pidge started. The way she clasped her hands in front of her and leaned towards the group made it look like she was scheming up an evil plan. Which, she probably was. 

“Everybody grab a beer. I’m sure you all know the rules of the non-alcoholic version of this game, it’s pretty much the same thing. You still have your ten fingers, but when you put one down, indicating that you  _ have _ done whatever was said, you gotta drink!” She said, finishing the explanation off with a raise of her bottle. 

“Alright, I’ll start. Never have I ever, broken a bone.” Pidge and Lance were probably the only ones in the circle Keith knew well enough to be referred to as friends. The rest of the group was kind of just a bunch of people he’d seen around in some of his classes or throughout the city.  The two British girls from earlier were nowhere in sight, which kind of sucked. Even if he didn’t really know them, they seemed like nice people and they’d probably make him feel a little more comfortable. 

Lance nudged him to grab his attention. “Keith, you need to drink. You broke your leg Sophomore year, remember?” Keith had almost forgotten about that. He and Lance had tried to ride the same bike, Lance on the seat and Keith on the handlebars. They hit a pothole and Keith had gone flying. Next thing you know, he felt a snap, Lance’s hand on his back reassuring him that he’d be alright and apologizing over and over, and sirens were going off down the street.

Keith took a swig, the game carried on. 

“Never have I ever broken the law.” Another swig for Keith. He stole a chocolate bar from the supermarket way back when he was ten, big deal. 

“Never have I ever sent nudes.” Neither of the boys drank. James Griffin did, however. Huh.

“Never have I ever flirted with someone to win a bet.” Lance downed half his bottle. 

“Never have I ever,  crushed on someone in this room.” With bright red cheeks, they both took a gulp.

“Never have I ever, kissed someone.” Lance took a sip, Keith did not. When Lance noticed Keith not drinking, Lance squeaks out a ‘Really!!?’ but Keith chose to ignore it to save him from the embarrassment. After all, other than him, the caller and Pidge, everybody drank to that one.

“Never have I ever skipped school.” Drinks for everybody!

The game carried on and soon enough, it was Keith’s turn to ask. He thought for a moment, trying to think of something he hadn’t done. One thing he for sure hadn’t done, was confess his feelings to Lance. But he was pretty sure not too many people could relate to that so he went for a backup. 

“Never have I ever kissed someone on New Year’s.” And miraculously, Lance didn’t drink. Keith smiled to himself as his mind flooded with thoughts about how he could be the first one to kiss Lance on New Year’s, which was  _ tonight _ , but quickly pushed the thought away when he realized what he was doing. It’s not going to happen, he needs to get over it.

It was Lance’s turn now, and Keith was kind of nervous because Lance was currently smirking like a mad man. It was probably going to be targeted at Keith. Fuck.

“Never have I ever-”

“Three minutes, guys!” Allura yelled out, effectively cutting Lance off. She and Romelle were mysteriously back in front of the tv, watching the party down at Time Square again. They both looked a bit more dishevelled than before, messy hair and wrinkled clothes, but Keith wasn’t going to say anything. At least someone's night was going well.

Most of the circle had disbanded, everybody had either wandered off towards the tv or into the kitchen to get another drink. 

“So…,” Lance said from beside him. He leaned over and knocked his shoulder against Keith’s own to grab his attention. 

Jesus, never has Lance ever needed to grab Keith’s attention so much in one night. Usually, Keith’s full, undivided attention was on Lance, but today he was just a little too stuck in his head. 

“So,” Keith said back. 

“Um. You’ve never? You’ve never kissed anyone?” Lance asked shyly. Lance. Shy. What in the fresh fuck was going on?

“Nope,” Keith said. 

They stayed quiet for a few moments. The silence wasn’t necessarily awkward,  just really noticeable. 

Keith didn’t like it. Usually, Lance would break the silence with a joke but that clearly wasn’t going to happen right now, so Keith decided to do it himself with a question of his own. 

He turned his body towards the boy and Lance turned towards him so that they were face to face. “You’ve never kissed someone on New Year’s?” Keith asked hesitantly. Lance shakes his head and picks at his nails. 

“Thirty seconds!” Romelle yelled over the music.

Keith took two deep breaths. He could do this, this was easy. “Would you like to?” 

Lance’s eyes went wide, he stared at Keith in shock struggling to find words. “I- um? Is that an offer?” 

Keith blinked and smiled nervously. Maybe he had a chance. “Is that an acceptance?” And then Lance was beaming. His smile so wide it made Keith want to explode. Oh god, this boy was to preciouses for this earth.

“Fifteen!” 

Keith stared at Lance. Lance stared at Keith. It was just the two of them, tipsy and trapped comfortably in their own little bubble.

“Ten!”

Lance cupped Keith’s cheek gently, stroking his thumb along the smooth skin. 

“Nine!”

Keith’s eyes fluttered shut at the feather-light press of Lance’s and on his face. It was both calming and heart racing. He loved every second of it.

“Eight!” 

Lance delicately tucked a fallen lock of hair behind Keith's ear with his free hand, only to watch it fall right back into place. Ah well, guess he’d just have to cup Keith's other cheek to keep it in place. 

“Seven!” 

Keith leaned in, pressing his forehead to Lance’s. He opened his eyes and was immediately met with Lance’s sparkling blue ones that put the ocean to shame. The other boy was looking at Keith with piles fondness and pure adoration, Keith was almost positive he was doing the same.

“Six!”

They lean in closer, nose to nose, eyes closed once more. They rub their noses together shyly. Sweet, Eskimo kisses.

“Five!”

Breathing in the same air, both already short for breath without having done anything yet. They were both caught up in the moment, way too invested in each other to see Pidge, Adam and Shiro across the room sharing a knowing look.

“Four!”

“Are you sure about this?” Lance asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Three!”

“Never been more sure about anything in my life.” He responded back without a second thought. It was absolutely true. He wanted this so badly and had wanted this for ages now. Apparently, Lance had too. Maybe not as much, maybe not for as long, Keith had no way to tell. But it didn’t matter. What matters is now. What matters is what's about to happen.

“Two!”

“I love you,” Lance whispers. Keith's heart explodes. If he wasn’t currently so obsessed and desperate to have Lance’s lips on his own, he might have taken a minute to think about what those words actually mean. The weight they carry. The promises hidden within them. 

“One.”

“I love you too.” 

“Happy New Year!” The crowd shouts. Keith doesn’t pay attention to them.

He can’t. Not when Lance’s lips are finally pressed against his own. Not when he can taste traces of Lance’s strawberry chapstick. Not while Lance runs his fingers delicately through his hair. Not when Keith finally gets his hands on Lance’s toned abdomen. Not when Lance smiles so widely that it’s not even like he’s kissing Keith anymore, just pressing his teeth against Keith’s lips.

They lean back, keeping their foreheads together. Lance’s hands are buried deep in Keiths hair, Keith’s are cupping Lance’s cheeks, relishing in the feeling of finally having his soft skin against his calloused hands.

He opens his eyes slowly. He’s not sure if he’d be able to handle seeing Lance right now, he’d probably die from cuteness overload. He knows Lance is blushing, he can feel it under his hands. He can also feel that Lance is still smiling, his real smile the one where he shows of all of his perfect teeth. The one that gives him those adorable dimples. The one that makes his eyes glimmer with happiness. 

When he does manage to get his eyes fully open, when his gaze once again meets Lance’s, his heart hammers violently against his chest. The reality of what just happened finally sinking in. The weight of their shared words, shared breath, hitting him like a truck. Oh  _ god _ . He just confessed to Lance. Lance confessed to him. He loves Lance. Lance loves him back. Jesus Christ.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Keith whispers.

Eyes half-lidded, lips glossy, Lance responds, “Me too.”

And  _ wow, _ the things that does to Keith’s poor gay heart. Keith is gone, so gone. He’s been gone for this boy since high school. He’s been in love with this boy for  _ years _ . This boy is like his boyfriend now. Wait. Boyfriend.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Keith asks shyly. Then, Lance giggles. Little, high-pitched burst of laughter involuntary leaving his lips. He’s so damn perfect.

“Of course," Lance responds. And then Lance leans away. Keith doesn’t want him to go. He reaches forward, ready to grab Lance by his jacket and pull him back into their bubble. He stops in his tracks when he feels those heavenly soft lips press a delicate kiss to his forehead. Then, on his eyelid. His nose. His cheek. The corner of his mouth.

“Oh just come here.” On his lips. They're both doing it now, smiling too much for it to be considered a kiss. Their laughing too, soft fits of giggles muffled by their mouths. It's so so messy but so so perfect. Keith never wants it to end.

“I’d say that’s a pretty good way to start the year,” Lance says in between kisses. Keith definitely agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw:  
> -Matt threw up in the sink, that was the 'oopsie'  
> -Nyma and Rolo were the other couple  
> -Lance was late because he was trying to work up the courage to confess to Keith  
> -Allura and Romelle didn't have sex, they had a tickle fight
> 
> Thank you for reading!! :)))


End file.
